


Theatrics

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile">hydrogen2oxygen</a>'s prompt of <i>Alice Longbottom/Bellatrix Lestrange; possession, obsession, impression</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrogen2oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hydrogen2oxygen).



> Written on 7 May 2006 in response to [hydrogen2oxygen](http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Alice Longbottom/Bellatrix Lestrange; possession, obsession, impression_.

She'd cast Cruciatus for too many hours to count—she'd wanted to make an impression—but the Auror hadn't told her anything, and her eyes were becoming glassy.

It was almost time to really play.

"Alice doesn't live here anymore," Bellatrix cooed, "does she?"

"Your new possession seems quiet," Rodolphus noted. "Perhaps you should put her down, now."

But Bellatrix couldn't do that. It was always an obsession with her, forcing her captives to respond after torture had broken them. 

"You know better, husband."

"Yes, but I have no wish to watch tonight."

"Perhaps my dear brother-in-law might enjoy the show?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
